dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Story Arcs
The Story Arcs of DC Universe Online are where player characters interact with established and iconic DC Universe heroes and villains. Each story arc is made up of various missions and quests, with some of the arcs stretching to include certain Alerts or Raids. Below is a summary of the story arcs and a list of missions involved in each story arc. Compleating Story Arcs rewards Feat points. Main Arcs Arkham Unleashed This series of mission arcs relate to Arkham Asylum escapees Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, and Scarecrow. Each villain plots a crime that fits their individual (iconic) characterizations, and once caught launch a deadly takeover of the Asylum. Expectedly, the missions take place in Gotham City and the Arkham Asylum Alert instance. Dying of the Light This series of missions relate to the Green Lantern and Sinestro Corps war. The power rings of the Corps are fading and a disturbance has been tracked to Earth. While the Green Lanterns investigate, the Sinestro Corps launches an offensive, blaming the GLs for their woes. The missions take place in Metropolis, and so far encompass a single story arc and repeating PVP event. Gang War The Joker, using the emergence of the new Exobyte powered heroes and villains, starts up a gang war in Gotham City to cover his own tracks. Quickly it takes on a life of its own, throwing Gotham's criminal underworld into chaos. This story arc takes place in Gotham City, and includes the Two-Face mission included in Update 2. Villain Missions Hearts of Darkness Circe, the treacherous goddess, seeks to promote the rule of magic over humanity. To complete her conquests she has manipulated other magical societies and even launched a direct attack against Amazonian defenders in the world of man. This story arc takes place in Metropolis and tied into the Update 1 Valentine's Event. Legacy of Krypton Lex Luthor's hatred of Superman has the criminal mastermind to ever more desperate measures. Continuing his plans to destroy the Man of Steel, Lex has many different projects underway, all with one goal: Kill Superman. This story arc takes place in Metropolis, and ties into the Area 51 and Smallville Alert instances. Punchline Joker is on the loose and experimenting with a new version of his infamous (and deadly) Joker Toxin. This time though, he appears to have help. A mysterious benefactor is giving Joker access to tech not normally in the Clown Prince of Crime's arsenal. But is Joker as in control as he appears? This story arc takes place in Gotham City, and ties into the Oolong Island, Bludhaven, and Ace Chemicals Plant Alert instances. Sins of the Father The demon Trigon, father of Raven, has begun the steps necessary to make his way to Earth. At first unleashing his energy through his daughter, and then through Brother Blood and his evil Cult, Hell on Earth is approaching. This story arc takes place in Metropolis and Gotham City. Survival of the Fittest Gorilla Grodd has launched attacks against humanity, seeking to transform everyone into apes under his psychic control. Meanwhile, the Ultra-Humanite has also resurfaced, attempting to destroy humanity. This story arc takes place in Metropolis and the Gorilla Island and Stryker's Prison Alert instances. The Beginning of the End Brainiac has taken control of some of Earth's most dangerous technology. With the HIVE under his thumb, and apparently in full control of the reactivated Brother Eye satellite, Brainiac is poised to take over the planet not by force, but by technological prowess. This story arc takes place in Metropolis, Gotham City, the HIVE Moon Base, Watchtower and Hall of Doom Alerts, and all the parts of the Batcave Raid instances. 'Til Death do Us Part Black Adam has had enough of mourning the loss of his wife Isis, and has enlisted Felix Faust to find a way to revive her. However, Faust has plans of his own, and is attempting to use Adam's grief and rage as his key to the power of SHAZAM! and the Flame of Life itself. This story arc takes place in both Metropolis, Gotham City, and the Khandaq Raid instance. Explores Booster Gold, in one of his more intelligent schemes has licensed his voice (and wit) for a series of sight-seeing kiosks situated throughout Metropolis and Gotham City. In each safehouse, one such kiosk can be used to take on Booster Gold's tours for fun and knowledge. Miscellaneous In addition to the main storylines presented here, there are a few other missions in the game that don't quite so neatly fit. These include Update 2's St. Patrick's Day event, and the Catwoman mission introduced in Update 1. Additionally, the tutorial mission falls under this category. Villain Lvl Mission Name Giver Reward Map XP 1 The Awakening Automatic 3 Rule the World Automatic $6 Category:Glossary Category:Missions